Tension
by marcosleeping
Summary: From both sides, the tension and frustration they had for each other kept building until it unleashed in this messy display of sloppy kisses, needy nips, and heavy breaths. Where they were or who saw them was a worry that barely reached their mind. All that mattered was where their hands roamed,where their lips fell, and who would be the fastest in getting these fucking clothes off


**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin**  
Paring(s): **Marco/Jean**  
Rating:** M (For teenage boys jerking each other off)**  
Word Count: **3,393  
**Summary/AN:** So, when tension builds up for two teenage boys in the military, it can go two ways. Awkward boners in the morning or hot, messy kisses followed by more intimate touches. And what better place to carry out this action than a supply closet? Since this is their first time there will be some awkward moments and fumbling as well as exaggerated emotions since hormones and shit. I got lazy and didn't edit after Jean hecked up with Marco's shirt so whoops ;; I'll clean messes up some other time.

* * *

It was quick; it was hot; it was completely wanted. From both sides, the tension and frustration they had for one another kept building until it unleashed in this messy display of sloppy kisses, needy nips, and heavy breaths. Where they were or who saw them was a worry that barely reached their mind. All that mattered was where their hands roamed, where their lips fell, and who would be the fastest in getting these fucking clothes _off._

Their bodies yearned for each other's warmth. Each touch sent a wave of electricity down the other's back. It was hard to resist every soft kiss that was placed on their bodies.

"Jean." Marco panted, placing his hands on his shoulders, and pushing him away enough so he could meet his half-lidded eyes. "We're not in the room yet." It was irritating that the place they'd carry on with their heated touches would be in a _supply_ _closet_. Of all places, he'd be doing it right next to a bucket filled with lukewarm, dirty water. Romantic. Yet, they couldn't risk the other soldiers finding out their affairs, or they wouldn't be able to do this at all. That was something neither of them wanted.

Jean was disgruntled that he was pulled away when he was busy leaving marks on Marco's pale, long neck. His eyes wouldn't meet Marco's for it was too busy eyeing his work. "Yeah? Well, fuck it." A sly smile played on his lips, too excited to really be embarrassed by their actions. The hands that were placed firmly on Marco's hips slid lower, roughly rubbing small circles into his skin. "I want you here. _Now_."

Marco's teeth clenched, his eyes screwing shut at the feeling and his nails digging into Jean's shoulder. It wasn't that this action was endlessly arousing, but _he _wasn't exposed to such greedy touches. In fact, they both weren't. The hormones flying inside them intensified the sweet kisses and left them wanting more. A simple lewd touch made their cheeks flare. "Don't be an idiot." Marco whispered through clamped teeth. Opening his eyes again, trying to retain his serious tone and expression, but how can one really do that with a flushed face?

Not that Jean was any better. Still, he attempted to cover it up by acting in control, dominant. He leaned closer and chastely pecked his jaw line. It took immense amount—or what it felt like—of self-restraint to keep him from pressing into Marco's body right then. "Don't pretend you don't want to too." He stated, backing him up against the wall of the building, attempting to kiss him on the lips as they walked but missing and kissing the corner of his mouth.

Marco eased into the kisses, but his look of frustration, from both arousal and annoyance, never left his face. His back was pressed against the building and Jean's hands were still burning into his skin, only making his shoulders jump when Jean gave a small squeeze. "Yeah, _inside,_" he was so painfully stubborn; the door was right beside them!

"That's what I'm planning." Jean smirked, giving Marco a playful look to cover up the actual nervousness he was starting to feel. The thought struck Marco as well. It made his heart jump and almost regret what they were doing. He knew nothing of this intimacy; how did it work? Who was going to…be inside the other? Did Jean know anything about it? Shit.

The unsettling thoughts were clear on Marco's face; he was always horrible at hiding most of his emotions; and Jean was quick to catch it. Not wanting him to back out, he moved his body so that one of his legs was between Marco's thighs and craned his neck to continue placing butterfly pecks on his smooth neck. The kisses this time were hesitant and light, his lips quavering in anticipation. Being this close to Marco was building knots in his stomach. Especially since this new position allowed the younger teen's crotch to rub against the other's thigh. His throat felt like it was clogged once the fabric of their pants rubbed against one another. His nails dug into his backside in an attempt to keep from grinding his hips against his leg. "…I'm kidding, Marco."

The soft pecks planted on him along with the tickle of Jean's eyelashes skimming his neck made his heart pound against his ribcage. When he felt Jean place his legs between his thighs in a intrepid, swift movement, a small gasp left his lips. He could faintly feel the brunette's length press against him and it drove him insane how he was sure Jean could feel his own against his thigh. His statement to try and ease Marco flew right past him; his mind was far from those worries now. He just wanted Jean; the details of how he wanted him could come later.

Marco pulled him away from his neck and to his lips, kissing him roughly and holding a tight grip on his collar with one of his hands. The other one reached blindly behind himself to grope the door and find the doorknob. Once finding it, he broke the kiss to swing it open and pull Jean in with him, closing it when they were both inside. Before Jean could take initiative, Marco pressed him against the door, kissing him roughly while his hands fumbled with the hem of his shirt.

Jean wouldn't dare admit it, but it felt enticing to be so roughly handled. He liked how he had made Marco this needy that he was practically ripping the buttons off his shirt.

Marco tried to break the kiss once more, but Jean wouldn't let him. He placed a firm hand on the back of his head and licked the bottom of Marco's lip to show his intentions. He wanted to deepen this kiss, badly. The taller teenager gave a low hum that sounded close to a moan, opening his mouth a tad, almost shyly, before his tongue pressed against Jean's. The hum made the hairs on the nape of Jean's neck practically stand up; to him, it was interpreted as a moan and he was determined to hear more. He _would_ get Marco to scream his name.

The kiss was feverish, desperate, and slovenly. They were both so inexperienced, but that's what made it exciting and electrifying; something new for them to explore and practice. The kiss was rushed, yet it lasted just the right amount of time for them—almost _too_ long. It nearly hurt to keep kissing when they were neglecting other parts that throbbed for attention.

They only pulled away so Marco could lift the shirt above Jean's head and drop it on the floor. After it was out of the way, Marco started running his digits along his taut torso, loving how Jean would shiver at his touch. Soon, Jean grew impatient with the simple touch. Taking Marco's hand, Jean pulled it to his crotch, his cheeks flaming and his eyes shut so they wouldn't have to look at Marco's surprised yet equally ardent face. His hand stayed on top of the darker haired boy's and started to glide it up and down.

Marco exhaled shakily at his boldness. He let his hand be moved and soon pressed deeper into the fabric. His hand quickened its pace as a mischievous smile rested on his face. "Someone's impatient." Marco teased, which received a sharp, "Shut up!" from the other male. The black-haired boy only smiled in return, pressing himself closer to him to bury his nose against Jean's neck.

When Marco started to move his hand on his own, Jean moved his own hand away to card his fingers through Marco's black hair. His free arm, hooked itself around the older boy's neck, pulling him closer and arching his body to his touch. His breaths became shallow and he could feel the blood rushing to his cock.

Marco bit his lip; while he loved the way Jean's warm breath touched his neck, he felt neglected and wanted to pull the attention back to himself. Moving away from his neck and placing a tender kiss to his lips, Marco worked his hand back up Jean's body and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him in close enough for both their erections to be felt between the fabrics of their pants.

Jean let out a whine in protest when Marco's hand moved away from the spot he so insatiably desired it to be. When he was pulled close to him, his eyes widened slightly at the reminder that Marco was just as aroused as him. He felt sheepish that he had focused on getting himself off. What kind of lame partner does that?

Opening his mouth, Jean was about to ask how far Marco wanted to go but feared it would break the spell that had enwrapped them to go this far in the first place. His mind didn't linger on those thoughts either, for if it did, it would surely get him to pull apart from him. To say this was going too fast was an understatement. They'd only had their first kiss moments ago! Instead, he decided he would keep going until Marco told him that it was enough.

But Marco wouldn't, because he wanted this just as much as Jean did. His body tensed as the other male started to slide his hand under his shirt. The cold air that kissed his body made him quake as the hand kept progressing forward. Trying to take it off of Marco in the same smooth movement he took Jean's shirt off hadn't worked; He'd gotten the collar stuck on his head. "Jean!" Marco frowned as Jean gave another tug on his shirt, forcing his head to follow the direction it was tugged at. "You didn't loosen the strings, did you?"

"You didn't tell me too!" Jean argued, attempting to tug once more at the shirt only to receive a whine from the other man. Once Marco's hand reached up to help, Jean's hand fell to let him take off the shirt himself. With a disappointed pout and agitated eyes, Jean leaned back on the door, folding his arms against his bare chest. It only took moments for Marco to loosen the strings between his collar bones and successfully take off his shirt before he looked at Jean's bashful expression. Dropping his shirt to join his, Marco gave an endearing smile at the brunette, moving closer to press a loving kiss to his lips. "You're such a mess."

The blush on his cheeks darkened with the comment and he frowned into the kiss but pushed back. "You should never wear that shirt again." He grumbled with a small huff. The frown on his lips soon twitched into a small smile as Marco chuckled in response and pressed another soft kiss on his lips.

It didn't take long for the kiss to become fervent again. They had little self-control as it is, not to mention that they never had…time for themselves in the military to begin with. The small fumble hadn't done much to quell their lust for one another. Not wanting to keep the attention on him like he had moments before. Jean curved two fingers around Marco's belt, pulling him closer to rub against his groin. He fiddled with the belt, attempting to take it off without having to break their kiss, and successfully managing too. While Jean started to guide Marco's pants off of him, receiving a strained rasp from Marco, Marco started to work on taking the belt off Jean.

After the belt fell to the ground to join the rest of their discarded clothed, Marco helped Jean take his pants off. Feeling the way Marco _tried_ to roll his hips against him once those dreaded trousers were off, made Jean push him off. The position they were in was unsatisfying; in no way would they get each other off standing. "Sit."

Marco stumbled a bit backwards, it wasn't a hard push but it had caught him by surprise. He was about to ask if they'd gone too far or if he'd done a bad job since he was giving him a dissatisfied expression, but those questions left him once he said the simple word. Following his demand, Marco looked around for something stable to sit on, deciding that the large box would have to do. He really hoped that something was in that box so when he sat down he wouldn't fall into it. Pressing his hand down on the box, he felt there was something in it and looked back at Jean for approval. Jean didn't meet his eyes; too busy taking his own pants off so they could continue without a problem.

Awkwardly, he sat down near the edge of it, his eyes never leaving Jean's body. He knew it would most likely make him self-conscious but he couldn't help but watch as he undressed, heightening his desire for him to come over. Thankfully, Jean didn't waste time walking over. Placing his hands on Marco's shoulder, Jean lowered himself enough to straddle his lap, forcing his lips on the others to distract Marco from thinking of their embarrassing position.

It was futile, since that was all Marco could think of. His heart was erratic and his leg muscles tensed for what was coming next. They were both a fabric away from being naked and that fabric was _very_ thin. Marco could feel the way Jean's thigh tensed and how his cock throbbed against his. Losing control of his body, Marco jerked forward, causing Jean to break the kiss to moan and tilt his head back, instinctively rolling his hips against Marco.

Liking the reaction he'd gotten, Marco ground himself against Jean, wrapping an arm around his lower back to pull him closer. Jean's breath hitched, his nails only gave a small squeeze to his shoulder before they started to run down Marco's chest. His hips tried to match the way Marco's moved, but it wasn't too successful. Struck by the idea that it would be more pleasurable if they're cocks were actually touching, Jean pulled his out from the opening of his boxers and, hesitantly, did the same with Marco.

A small gasp followed by a pleased groan left Marco's lips when he felt Jean touch him. Even if it was only for a moment, it was different, exhilarating, to feel someone else's fingers wrapped around him. Oh, he only wished he would keep them their longer. Just the thought that it was a likely possibility that Jean would do that at some point made him shudder in pleasure, much like how Jean did when their members rubbed against one another without anything to separate them.

Their bodies kept rhythmically moving against one another. Nothing but each other's voices calling one another's name in a wanton moan reached their ears. Marks were left on Marco's back by the way Jean's nails scraped it when a particular gratifying sensation coursed through him. Love bites were planted on the crease of Jean's neck. It was an unintentional reminder of this night and how much they enjoyed it.

They didn't last long, but it was no surprise they didn't. As much as they tried to hold back from releasing, the sensation of being with another like this—especially since it was the exact person they've wanted to this with—made it hard for them hold out.

Jean, being the one that with less self-control, came first, clenching his jaw as he groaned and bucking his hips once more. His eyes squeezed shut and his eyebrows furrowed, desperately wishing to keep the stimulating sensation with him as long as he could. The hold around Marco tightened as he released onto their abdomen.

Marco's orgasm wasn't far off from Jean's; seeing the other boy's body convulse in that manner left Marco riveting, finding it—for better lack of words—_hot_. In a similar manner, Marco released, adding onto the mess sticking on their torso.

Neither boys talked for some time; their heavy panting filled the room, and heaving chests were the only things moving. Their bodies were drenched in sweat and their stomach was covered in each other's semen. The heat that had built up around them was starting to dim and the air cooled their warm skin. Both cheeks were still flushed and hearts were still racing—but starting to slow—from their actions.

"Wow." Marco finally spoke, breaking the silence. He felt a bit timid to look at Jean, but that didn't stop him from watching as the boy awkwardly shifted his position on his lap.

Jean, not wanting Marco to keep staring at him, scooted closer and rested his forehead on his shoulder with a frown. "Don't say it like that." He didn't want him to talk. He did not want to hear a single word come out of his mouth about what they just did. While Jean liked what they did it, he felt strange that it had happened so fast. It made him feel unsure of what to do next. He was tired and really just wanted to rest; possibly while holding Marco, but his stomach just knotted up in nervousness at the thought of actually suggesting that.

Marco bit his lip to keep from being sarcastic; however, the temptation from saying it was far greater than his desire to keep his mouth shut. His arms laced around Jean as the playful smirk stretched his lips. "Wowie?" He asked, pretending to be sincere about the inquiring tone.

Jean's cheeks darken feeling embarrassed that Marco actually said that. He pulled his head away and shoved his shoulder once he saw Marco's mischievous expression. "Prick," he insulted with a chuckle.

Marco laughed and shook his head. Before saying another word he peck Jean's nose sweetly, feeling the salty taste from the sweat on his skin. It reminded him of the cold, sticky substance that clung to their bodies. His nose scrunched up in disgust. "You made a total mess, man." He wasn't really grossed out by it, but he liked to tease Jean since he always got so flustered. It was hard to keep from messing with him.

Jean spluttered a mixture of incoherent sentences. He gapped at Marco's satisfied expression when he fumbled, and furrowed his eyebrows in a glare. He strangely wasn't all that upset when he saw the cocky smile in Marco's face, but still, he couldn't let him know he was okay with him purposely making him trip over his words. "It's not just my mess, dick."

Marco snorted once more at the insults. It was laughable to him how it didn't matter what the situation was, Jean wouldn't censor himself. And yet, he kind of liked that trait. It was a part of him, and he constantly found himself liking Jean's flaws as well. "Good thing we did it here; I'm sure there's a cloth we can use somewhere in here."

Jean felt Marco's leg move from under him, taking it as a hint for him to get off his lap. The awkward tension he felt earlier vanished; it was nice how Marco, without his knowledge, could make him feel comfortable enough to stay like this. Without moving, Jean looked around the room quickly; he saw which shelf the stack of cloths were at, but to get them it required to move, and Jean refused to so at the moment. Jean's arms laced around Marco's neck, forcing his weight on him to make Marco lower himself down on the box. "Let's just rest for a bit. I'm tired."

Feeling the weight put on him, Marco got an idea of what Jean wanted him to do so he inclined onto his back, curiously waiting for him to respond. Receiving his answer, Marco contently smiled at how endearing the action was. He fully understood what Jean wanted without him outright saying it, and it was, well, cute to Marco that he was so shy about simply telling him. Then again, hearing the word cuddle come out of his mouth would sound a little odd, wouldn't it? "Whatever you want, Jean," Marco whispered, drawing small shapes on Jean's back.

These were moments they wished lasted longer.


End file.
